


Caged bird

by Vae



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-22
Updated: 2010-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vae/pseuds/Vae





	Caged bird

Adam's convinced he's high. Or dreaming. Or high. Maybe he's high and dreaming, because he'd swear that the old man with the fancy vest had dragged him into a phone booth and what he's ended up in is nothing like a phone booth. For one thing, it's huge.

Also he really has never been on his knees in a phone booth, contrary to what Perez might say.

"Just over there, dear boy, that's right," the old guy trills. "In the corner, nice and neat."

Like he's got any choice. His hands are tied behind his back, and they're fastened to his ankles, which means he doesn't really have much choice except kneeling where he's been put. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, just taking over the world." The nut job gives him a disturbingly twinkly smile. "And I do like a little music while traveling."


End file.
